User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Archive 6
Archived your talk page I think I did it. I'll ask MS if everything is alright or if I did something wrong. I think it's fine. Sorry If i have done any mistakes--it's my very first "talk page archive". Hope I did well. Enjoy my new signature:UPDATE: Over here I had put an "older" ( I made it like an hour ago) signature of mine but the code was too complicated so now I'm adding my new one. :) Nike’s Girl 15:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :It passes. MinorStoop 14:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) D.D. I like Alice and Esme, so that's awesome. I like the Cullens, they're my fave characters in the whole saga, just not Bella, Edward and Re-name-me. I don't hate the pack, they are pretty cool, but there are a couple of characters that I object too. I'm not going to abandon it, because there's characters that I don't like. If that was the case, I would have ditched Twilight the mintue I got sick of Bella going on and on and on and on and on and on and on about Edward's godly features. I'll go read DD right now. :D ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 13:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) MY AWESOME NEW SIGNATURE DEE! Yeah, It's amazing. You'll see it at the end of this sweet message :) LOOK AT THIS NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxsjRmN9syc Isn't it funny? Well, See you later, Sweetheart. Love, LawrenceGirl 14:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (MY SIGNATURES AMAZING!) MinorStoop Hey, its Wyatt Matthew here on my perminant account for this wikia. I've had this problem with MinorStoop before, because every page i edit MinorStoop reverts it and i mean all of them.And when i asked him why he said some rubbish about the fine points of this wikia.The thing i did was change Bella Swan's to Bella Swan's which is linked to the same page through Bella Swan|Bella Swan's it just makes it look better. Now he is now starting to get on my nerves, So could you please have a chat with him Thanks! [[User talk:Original Authority|Visit 19:11,6/14/2012 :Most likely his hormones. MinorStoop 19:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::To be fair, MinorStoop does undo nearly every edit done on this wiki. That's the reason I don't edit pages any more, because I know that it'll just be a waste of my time, and get undone by MinorStoop. ::♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 19:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's called the law of diminishing returns. MinorStoop 19:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Gurl, your avatar equals perfection okay. Marry the Night You're welcome. I was so happy to archive your page successfully (<--- is this even a word?)! It was the first time I archived someone's talk page so I was really glad about it. :) And, don't worry. My old signature-GIF may come back next month, after summer, or even tomorrow! You never know with me. ;) About Marry the Night... You always think that my reviews are strict, but, I'll write them anyways. :) Well, MTN, was like a chapter of YKNP. The things that "annoyed" me were the parts that Bella 'used' Jacob a little bit ( she is always using him in the movies anyways) and when Bella said she didn't care about Charlie. I was so mad at her at that point. AANNDD Jacob is supposed to have a great sense of humor (although you say you aren't but I know you are funny) so, where is it? Again, you said you are not good at expressing a guy's feelings in a book (although you did fine at Jacob's part in YKNP). Work on that. :) Enjoy my summer signature, (the GIF was supposed to work, but...) Nike’s Girl 08:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Your Totally Boss Fanfic I really don't mind if they're in it or not. If I want to read about Alice or Esme, I can just get back to writing my own fic, or read the many Jalice and Esmisle (yes, that is a pariing name for EsmexCarlisle). I don't hold that against DD at all. Of course I'm going to stick with it. I enjoy reading it, so I'm going to carry on following. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 13:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) MTN Ha, I'll keep that in mind. :) So, you're writinga new Jella fanfic. What's the name of it? :) Nike’s Girl 14:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaand, you should delete some comments in BD-2 page. Well, needless to say, most of them are made by anons. Nike’s Girl 14:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : So, Bedward is involved in that story of yours? You know I'm not gonna read any Bedward stuff any time soon. ;) And in your fanfic Edward is aggressive and abusive and Bella wants to kill herself? What else is new? ;) Edward is always controlling whereas Jacob is always there for Bella. ;) : Nike’s Girl 08:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) In honor of out mockingjay whistle victory http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCu_-bldHtc <- <- <- that is what we sound like :) Also, im on twitter. Follow me! http://twitter.com/Jennerdip See ya, LawrenceGirl 10:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) LMAO! You_wrote_a_fanfic_about_the_Cullen_guy a year ago? OK, as long as JELLA fanfic is coming out, I'm satisfied. :) Nike’s Girl 14:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey, Dee. How do you make a template? I'm an admin on the Vampire Academy Wiki, and I was thinking of making an admin template that I could put on my userpage but I have no idea how templates work, as far as making them goes. Thank you! Love and Lust 17:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) A comment needs deleting A anon called called me a dumb ass bitch on the Imprinting page, and it needs deleting. I thought rather than stoop down to their level, and give the trolls what they want (a reaction), I'd report it instead. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 07:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) "I wanna marry your user page" LMAO! Well, my user page is full of Jella. Jella is nothing less than perfection, soooo.... Also, my desire to make things in my page look great has contributed to my page's flawlessness as well. ^_^ . (Psshh) ;) Random: It's so hot where I live, I could die right now. COME AT ME, SUMMER! LOL Nike’s Girl 09:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : He-he, where I live is really hot; Jacob hot. It's like the middle of August. And we're still in June! And yes, we need to go on vacation together. Somewhere in the tropic islands of the pacific ocean, surfing the wild waves... : Nike’s Girl 14:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I could watch a movie with Taysten in it, just being together. No talking at all. Nike’s Girl 14:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah-ha, Dreamcatcher is the bomb in the NM soundtrack. I love this music. :) Dang New Moon and its flawlessness! I'm sure I won't like BD-2 at all. No Jella, no party. :( :) Nike’s Girl 14:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup? :D LOL, I saw a Jella picture earlier and instantly thought of you. How's DD going? I feel like such a bitch, for making everyone wait for me to update Puzzle Peices... >.< I've been so busy writing my books, to even get interested in writing fanfics. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 19:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : I know exactly what you mean. For me, writing isn't just a hobby, it's a huge part of my life. Though, if I'm honest, my spelling and grammer sucks. XD I use spell checkers to fix my spelling. : It's so easy to like certain characters and stick with them, once you start writing them. I'm the same with my book characters. I always said that it would be one book, one side along novella. But, now that I've finished both, the characters aren't just going away. I keep thinking about them, and want to know more about them. I've even started another novella, that explains what happens to the main guy, during a two month time space, where the main couple don't see each other. : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 15:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: It can become obsessive too. Sometimes, I'd love to just have one day, where I didn't get an idea for my books. To just say "Ok, it's done! End of story." But, I can't. I'd love to get back to my fanfics, but I just can't write them, because they're not about the characters in my mind. ::: I'd love to come on here, and just be a regular Twi-hard, not think about how badly written the stories were written, or just have one conversation that wasn't about writing. But, I suppose that'll never happen, lol. ::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: It is starting to get annoying. It's almost impossible to make a comment about something, or to make sense of something or even just theorise about something, knowing that some troll is going to come along, and insult the poster of the comment and swear at them. ::::: The wiki is getting dull for me, but for differnet reasons. I want to edit pages, and add somethings that I know, but it'll just get reverted and be a waste of my time. I was pretty shocked, that I got to make two edits today, and both of them were left alone. :::::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) If only we could have that thing that happened before, where anons couldn't comment. Because, anons that don't spam or flame people are getting few and far appart. Of course, there are a few exceptions of people with accounts coming along and flaming people and trying to provoke people. Sometimes I see a comment, that I would love to delete it. On another note, I'm thinking about watching Eclipse again soon, I love that the Cullens are in that more. More Carlisle to shamelessly drool over. (Yes, I admit it... XD) Though, I'm starting to find Jasper attractive, in a weird tortured kind of way. Emmett's not bad looking either... hey, we'll just say the Cullen men are gorgeous in general. (Minus Edward, of course.) ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : D: The comments on talkpages are gone.... : The Eclipse movie is awesome, it's my fave of the 4 so far. Jalice fight scene FTW! The book was good, but it was so flat and Bellatastic. (Bellatastic = Bella + craptastic.) : LOL, when I first got into Twilight, Carlisle was one of the reasons. I went to see the movie with a date, and I focused more on the hot father vampire than my date... AWKWARD! XD : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 02:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm missing them and not missing them at the same time. I'm missing the ability to comment on things, and give my opinions and thoughts on pages. But, I'm not missing all the flamers and spammers. ::: Badly. We haven't spoken since then. Oh well, 'tis life. Life goes on, and all that motivation phrases crap. ::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 02:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jella Thanks! Well, IMO, their reconnecting shouldn't be like "Jacob:I'm sorry. Bella:OK, lets kiss now." You should include some parts and stuff from the movies, etc. For example, Bella calls Jacob many times before she's able to contact with him. (QUESTION:In your fanfic, has Jacob transformed? o.O) You know, add some drama. Life isn't full of easy conversations and quick solutions. Drama shows their emotions better than qick conversations. I know Jella is THTH (especially for you, Miss Dee) but you can do this. AND NO BEDWARD MOMENTS like "Jacob: Bells, I love you. Bella:Love ya too Jake!" :P. Hope that helped. :) Nike’s Girl 17:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Edward_Is_Better_23 I am becoming a Jella Fan, the more I think about it Jacob would have been a perfect match for Bella, but she choose Edward instead. So yeah. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • 15:22, June 19th (UTC) Re: Commenting Fine by me. Hopefully it doesn't ruffle too many feathers. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Fine also by me. MinorStoop 05:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) A New Thread Like A Boss Still, it's going to be difficult without comments. But, at least they'll be back in a week. Nah, that was a couple of years ago, and I'm at the point where whenever I think about him, I can only remember his annoying quailites. And, I think he's gay now... I think it was either him that's gay or a friend of his. *shrugs* Doesn't bother me though. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 04:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : I actually don't find it all that awkward. My best guy friend is gay. One girl friend pretended to be gay, as prank to see if she could freak me out by saying she was in love with me, didn't work. Two of my bestest online friends are bi. It really doesn't bother me at all, because that's how they're supposed to be. I don't find it awkward that I'm straight and they're not. That's life. : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 04:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I can't stand people who are all; "ZOMG!!! THAT PERSON'S GAY!!! MUST GET HOLY WATER, CROSSES, GARLIC, WOODEN STAKE.... HECK ONE OF THEM HAS TO WORK!! DDDD8" (Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, but I did after I typed that over exaggerated comment... XD) I just want to slap them, and tell them to get over it. ::: Oh, and there's a lag with editor on talkpages, and comments for blogs won't work for me. ::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 04:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Awesome, I'll go read it now. ::::: It's not my browser, because Wikia has worked better since I got IE9. ::::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 05:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jella #WHERE ARE THE COMMENTS? OMJB'BNS! WHYYYYYYY? WHO DID THIS?NOOOOO!!!! #UPDATE: OMG! YOU disabled commenting? (Thank God it's only for a week). Users_usually_use the comments instead of leaving a message. And when they use the message wall, they don't even leave a their signature! So, why not disabling commenting for anons? Whose comments are mostly useless? o.O #UDATE#2: Can't you just disable commenting in articles such as Bella Swan? Why removing comments from talk pages? In your blog you said that no one would lose anything fro their talk pages. Where are my t.p.'s comments? o.O #So, Jacob's human in your story... but he cuts his hair... Hmm... Maybe he cuts his hair ro impress Bella? Or because Sam and the others laugh at his hair and stuff? o.O (Does he get a tattoo? Or does he have his shape-shifter's muscles?). Jacob is a teenage boy, he's a little shy in New Moon, so others may bully him. And if Billy and Charlie are included in your fic, I absolutely want a Charlie-Billy talk moment there. :) So, if your story starts in NM Eddie will leave...and never comeback, right, RIGHT? ^_^ Nike’s Girl 09:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Thought to let you know I'm going to leave for a bit of vacation next Thursday, until the end of the month. Enjoy the peace in the meanwhile - no protesting against my reverts in that time. :) MinorStoop 12:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I will. :) MinorStoop 13:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) My Jella ideas You think they're good? Thanks *feels proud. But I'd like to have comments in talk pages back. If wikia people told you that they won't disable commenting for anons, then why they allowed no commenting at all? READ THIS: In MonsterHigh wiki users do not have comments in talk pages, (just message walls), but they do have comments in articles. Could the opposite of that happen to our wiki? :) Nike’s Girl 13:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) That last one you said was cute. :3. AAANNDD when I create blogs there's a little box the says "commenting". You "tick" it if you want to have comments in the blog. But this button doesn't exist in talk pages... :( :) Nike’s Girl 13:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Mockingjay failure... :c What - It didn't work? Damn, sorry about that. Also, what happened to the messages on everybodys talk page? The only messages that are there are the ones with the signatures.... LawrenceGirl 14:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Question for you about Renesmee Hey my name is Jessie and I'm a huge Twilight fan, obviously, and I have a question about Renesmee. In this upcoming movie, Renesmee seems so big. I know she grew fast in the books but it just didn't seem that fast. Do you think this will affect the movie negatively? I love the movies and have always loved them and I believe that the last one will be Awesome! but I just was wondering why do you think they are making Renesmee a bit old. ZOMG!!! IS THAT A PUZZLE PIECES UPDATE?! :O!!!!! Yessum, I have updated Puzzle Pieces at last! :D And, there's a poll on my FF.Net profile, to do with the sequel to P.P. pwease vote? (LOL, I bet I know who you'll vote for... XD) So, enjoy, and you know here it is. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 16:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : LOL, I was right. As soon as I saw the votes, I thought "Yep, Dee was here." XD : They so will be, so far. Bella has 2 votes, Edward and Re-name-me has 1. The others have 0 votes. : And, I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I'm almost done. You're in it! :D : ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm litterally finishing it right now. It's such a beautiful chapter. :D ::: ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Puzzle Pieces has been update! :D Enjoy this beautiful bliss chapter. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Comments Well, thats gonna kill me.. Anyway, when you can, get on twitter, im needing you there :) LawrenceGirl 14:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: This performence... SHE IS AMAZING IN THAT VIDEO! Great, now you've got me crying like a baby, Dee! It's true, she has got her hair up big beauty queen style :) GHJFEFEWRFEWTBN ( Which means Lana is amazing, btw) :) Blue Jeans 14:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) A night to remember! Hey, Dee. :) Tonight was the senior prom, and ohmygod, Nathan and I had such a great time. I haven't been excited for something as as I was for the prom and graduation since we got engaged! It all went well, other than the minor disturbance of one of the popular girls making fun of my sex life. -_- Ohmygod, how the hell could I forget? Tomorrow, Nathan and I are graduating! Woooot! Love and Lust 04:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Damn! I got a new tablet and use wiki on that but it doesn't let me see comments on any of the talk pages.Any help please. And message me don't comment.Plus,tell me about Carlie please! TeamJakeward1402 06:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Image Thanks. It's in Jella's gallery too. I'd add it to Bella's too, but she has MANY pics from BD-P1. :/ And LOL at first of archive 6. :) PS:This wiki is getting a little lazy. There's nothing to edit or do... Nike’s Girl 13:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) BTW, in the trailer, when Jacob says I didn't expect you to seem so... you I'm sure they'll hug and have their cute Jella moments, and I'll die happy. :) Nike’s Girl 13:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll make some TJ sets too! ;) Spoiler alert: One of them will say: Team Jacob 'cause Jella is nothing less than perfection. :) Nike’s Girl 14:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I love you too, and I mean it. ;) Random: I_have_missed_your_voice. Can you believe it? It's pretty addictive, LMAO. And I don't know if Aro scared me or made me laugh in the trailer...(Oh, and school's out for me too. He-he. Since...Tuesday) :) Nike’s Girl Lmao, "I LOVE YOU". That's preety suspicious. I think it's just because you're too happy (because school's out for ya) or because BD_P2 trailer's been released. Anyways, I love you, and you know it, because you're such an amazing person. PS: Don't lose this message. I'm you'll get more messages till you read this. :) Nike’s Girl 14:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I can't help showing off my signature. And read this ^^^ Nike's Girl 20:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: If you don't know what today is...... What?.... What did I do? Blue Jeans 14:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't go around stalking her. So just because I forgot your disowning me? So, your not my friend anymore? Blue Jeans 14:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Quiz Hey, Dee, how are you? I put a qiz that I made myself on my userpage, and I was wonderig if you could put it on your userpage? Love you, LawrenceGirl 14:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Long time no talking. Hey Dee! I miss you so much....you don't even know how! Yeah, I haven't been here so much, since my computer is still damn broken. Fuck it (I beg your pardon). Well, how has summer been to you? AND OMG ISN'T IT AMAZING THESE FUCKING TRAILER THAT MY EYES CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!! But bro, I need my Jasper *crying*. WHERE THE HELL CAN HE BE?! Well, I did hear his voice....when Alice drop the vase, and he's like "What do you see?" (I think that's him). Well anyways, I've been so bust O.M.G I cannot believe it, and I am supposed to have fun this summer....but I have done nothing but what the word nothing means. Of course, sleeping and doing shits and stuffs. *HUGE hug and kiss*. Love you! JazzyAndDamon 16:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Guess what just got updated this very second? Puzzle Pieces, that's what! :D You know where it is, but here's the link, 'cause they don't usually show up for at least 20mins. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I just got a review from someone, that was total spam, but I wondered if you got it too. It was something along the lines of stories rated M being taken down, and that everyone should protest by not going on FF.Net on the 23rd, someone named Blue Torpedo, or something like that. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 23:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks : I thought there was some glitch in the tablet. Carlie is irritating me a lot these days.Not telling me about Charlie.But its her life.She can do whatever she wants. TeamJakeward1402 11:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Where R U? Where are you? LOL The wiki's been DEAD! Nothing really happens (apart from me, randomly editing galleries). Bring the wiki to life! LOL :) Nike's Girl 15:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) And the wiki activity has been doing KRAZY things. For example, I just edited your talk page and it says that I added two categories to your page. I did... not. :/ Nike's Girl 15:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Did you get those other messages that I sent, about Puzzle Pieces getting updated? It probably got lost in your talkpage or something. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 20:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok! That's cool. I thought wikia glitched out or something. I'm not taking any notice of Blue Torpedo though, it's probably just spam to make people worry. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 22:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I know, lol. I don't write M stories period. I read them, if they're not smutty or heavily into lemon. Trolls have no logic! XD ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 23:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey again! Well, yeah...my computer has viruses,lol. And so I don't have money to repair. The good thing is that my uncle gave me his laptop (which the laptop sucks,btw) but yeah...at least I have INTERNET. I haven't dome anything for now..the busy thing is the fact that they gave me a project for the summer. I mean...who the fuck does that? I haven't even been to the damn mall. I am going to Nicaragua (I think...my mom said my brother, but I don't know of me). Haven't seen SWATH, in which Bells today is seeing it..lucky bitch. I really want to see that shit..it looks good and all. The bad thing about summer for me, is that I never dress good or anything..is like the way I wake up, I stay like that. And I look like Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmations..hideous, I know. Well once again, I love you. And may the odds be ever in your favors! JazzyAndDamon 01:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) SWATH Actually, you know what happened? We went all the way to a drive-in, and they were only showing Prometheous and Abraham Lincoln and so we had to go to a theater, and they had a showing for SWATH one hour later. Well, my dad wouldn't wait, so we left, and then went to Blockbuster, and they were closing as we pulled up. So my day has been terrible. Not to mention my dad went to a car show while I was supposed to be watching the movie. Fml. My mom said she would try to take me to see it sometime this week, but no promises. Bellscullen 02:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Ya know... ...I've just finished listening to you. ;) I loved your commentary but you didn't say much about Re-name-me and Bella with the baseball under her shirt (aka being pregnant). There's one thing that you said and I really loved it: "Jella is so authentic, genuine, original" or something like that, and I totally agree with you on that. ;) And Bella's nightmare dress is totally prettier than her actual wedding dress. Her hair was so beautiful too. And about Bedward being tan; Robert and Kristen had been to Brazil, right? That's why Kristen is so tan in the movie (especially during her wedding -she's tanner than Jake, LOL). They might filmed the honeymoon first and then all the other scenes. Dang, that's a long message, but whatevs. :) PS: At the end of part 2 "It will rain" was playing. Was it in the movie? 'Cause it isn't In my DVD ... o.O Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 15:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) GLITTER AND GREASE OMFG http://www.mediafire.com/?cyki2u3vmg9wo7k LB 20:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I hate not being able just to comment :( It's so weird, anyways, the link you sent me on twitter didn't work and said something like No Acess but what was it? I WANNNNNA KNOW. You see tiny messages would be more simple just comments...ONLY MY OPINION TheWolfPacksBitch 10:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'MMA JUST SAYING, I THINK EVERYHTING WAS MUCH SIMPLER BEFORE THIS WHOLE THINGS, AND THE TALK PAGES FOR CHARACTERS ARE WEIRD, I PREFER THE COMMENTS. That's all I'm saying, and I've seen the blog but everytime I try to comment it won't let me so I've just given up. BLECH. Now anyway yes Alex, is fricking adorable and I can't stop looking at this uber adorable gif, omfg, why is he so flawless? :') TheWolfPacksBitch 15:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) THE.COMMENTS.ARE.BACK. I may die right now. *_* Your Twitter backround is flawless, but, IMO, (IDK if it's Twitter's problem) you should have used bigger (>700KB) images 'cause these ones are a little blurry. o.O But, the wiki comments are back, so everything (for me, right now) is dreamy, LMAO. <3 PS I might leave you a comment, just for the fun of it. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 11:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's sad to see that in Jacob's and Edward's pages ugly comments are back. Some of them may need to be deleted. :( But I like comments on talk pages.) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 11:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Long time not talk :/ How are you? LawrenceGirl 13:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeeeeeeeees, I just finished reading your story. It was soooo CUUUUTE! :3. Literally. Dang, Bella with the Quileutes...they were great! You should write more stuff about the Quileutes.Correction: You HAVE to. :3. And the cafeteria scene was so good.Jella on the couch was so cute and Jake was teasing her, F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! Like he does in the movies. They were actually interacting. BUT, while Bella was getting ready for the party I thought: Dee much? Bella isn't fierce...at all. She's the shy girl you amazingly described. You're fierce, sassy and oh-oh fashion goddess ;). I liked the fact that Jake was (finally) funny and a little cocky and not just Bella's kiss-mate.o.O I loved the "tragedy" he said and the part with the stars and the moon...oh my Nikes, that was so Jacob! :) To keep it short the word that can describe your fic is cute. Actually very cute, but that's two words. :P. Note: Make.More.Quileute.Stuff. (; Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 18:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) LOL, Comment or Message, I'd notice it. Cool! I'll read it tomorrow maybe. I've only had 9 hours sleep in 72 hours. I'm exausted and want to read it with a fresh clear mind. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 21:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Long time, indeed. Yes, we won't ever lose contact like that again :) But im fine besides still being in school :/ At least im free from school on friday :) btw, Did you know that my real name is Cady not Callie? Love you, LawrenceGirl 13:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Too good for words to explain..... ......WOW!That is soo good, Dee! OUMTGBNRW THE "NATIONAL ANTHEM" VIDEO HREJATJ Blue Jeans 13:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Me and Charlie broke up :( Kidding, just needed an eye spotting titles ;) Okay so you know I love We The Kings, right? Haha watch this, I was meant to put it up ages ago. KELLY YOU BEST BE WATCHING GURRRRRL TheWolfPacksBitch 20:12, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Updatin' stories and stuff, lol. I just updated Puzzle Pieces, just letting you know. I did mention it on Fanfiction.Net in the message, but messages take like an hour so show up on there, so here it is! I UPDATED IT! If the chapter isn't showing up yet, I'll link you. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 22:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) MY DOG,HAD PUPPIES, LOL JOKE HE'S A MALE AND HAS NO SPERM ANYWAY. Okay, in defense though, You title was much more worrying that mine, I was shitting bricks when I saw that. YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER DOUCHE BAG. Me and Charlie are good anywayyy, haha, I'm going to be in England on Monday, back during the night, but I will take as many pictures of England as I can for you, seeing as you love British. I'm going to...wait for it...Manchester Museum of Science and Industry...it's a school trip, so whatever but getting of this fucking rock is just what I need right now! Blech, anyway how has your week been? TheWolfPacksBitch 17:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ImperiexSeed Hey, it's me....Seedy. Taycob, oh how I miss you....I really do. Can we set up a time to talk? -- ImperiexSeed, 7:09 PM, June 28th 2012 :Well, I'm. On. Chat. Now. -- ImperiexSeed, 12:41 AM, June 29th 2012 I believe I owe you a apology, Dee. I'm sorry for the way I acted last time :/ I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. LawrenceGirl 13:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) From the way I spoke to you, I don't deserve to be forgeiven. LawrenceGirl 14:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a question.. Well, how do you delete a blog? Because a Wikia Contributor added a blog titled 'Shit'. I edit it and took out the things there, and put it as candidates for deletion. Hope that's okay. I deleted some words that said "bullshit fags vampire" I don't remember exactly. Is there a way where you can delete like everything? If not, I wanted to let you know what I did. Bye! JazzyAndDamon 17:37, June 29, 2012 (UTC) "Blue Jeans This is so good - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-6cCmxaGoQ I also left this for Carly :L LawrenceGirl 10:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC)